Second Touch
by IWillBeThereWhereYouAre
Summary: Alice has a premonition that may lead the Cullens back to Coeur d’ Couers. Sequel to The Facts Were These. Spoilers for Kerplunk and Breaking Dawn.


**A Note from the Author: **As an early Christmas present to all of you amazing FF readers/writers, I have decided to indulge myself and write another Pushing Daisies/Twilight story. :D I have literally been planning this since about a week after I finished **The Facts Were These, **but never really was inspired enough to put pen to paper and get the thing written. So this is just a short little prologue to gather some feedback on whether or not people want to read. I'm still going to write the whole thing regardless of if I get one reviews or one hundred--it is just that a little feedback would be nice.

For readers of my other in-progress story, **Summer Comes To Multiply**, I have some less-than-good news on that one, so please revert to my profile for the full scoop.

Anyways, here it is. The sequel to **The Facts Were These**

**Second Touch**

**Chapter One - Prologue**

Time. It was difficult to use it as a consistent measure when each second of my existence passed by blissfully. And while it was not difficult for me to focus purely on my present, I could not escape my past. It surfaced in my myriad of thoughts occasionally, simultaneously heartbreaking and nostalgic. The moments that cropped up most frequently, besides the happiest moments involving my two beautiful girls, were those involving my three days of humanity. There have been countless moments where I have contemplated what I would give for yet another chance at a human life. Then I would realize how selfish I was, expecting even more from a universe that had already given me so many blessings. This realization did not curb my fanciful wishes, it merely put them into perspective.

Still, time carried on. Nearly three years to the day had passed since I was a human for the second time. Many life-altering events rest between past and present. My reunion with Bella. Our wedding. The surprising birth of our beautiful daughter, Renesmee. Bella's transformation. The terrifying confrontation with the Volturi that nearly ended our existence.

Which ultimately lead to this exact moment.

Alice had demanded a family meeting, though she kept the motive behind it close to the vest. I had assembled our family without the slightest clue of the motive behind it. And we waited. Carlisle and Esme cuddled in the large arm chair, watching over everyone protectively. Rosalie sat, her face furrowed in some feigned look of anger. Even Emmett's burly arms wrapped around her could not comfort her or put a smile on her face. Bella sat in my arms at the opposite end of the white sofa that Emmett and Rosalie occupied. Jacob was entertaining Nessie out in the backyard. Alice had made it a very strong point that no wolves were invited in this meeting, and wherever Jake was, Nessie followed. This devotion did not amuse me in the slightest, but to please my beautiful daughter I spoke not one complaint.

Finally, Alice entered the room, holding Jasper's hand ardently. Her face stood still, betraying no emotion. Her thoughts were just as empty, and so I waited until she addressed the entire family.

"I had a premonition this morning."

Emmett's soft scoff seemed to effectively sum up everyone's attitude towards Alice's statement. Premonitions were nothing new for our ominiscent sister-of-sorts. What could possibly warrant an entire congregation?

And then one millisecond of lost control disclosed everything. The image of the Pie Maker in Couer d' Couers that had briefly turned me human again. What could possibly have Alice seen that caused her to think of him?

Her secret now blown, she allowed her secret to pour out in an avalanche of details. For an unmarkable amount of time, we looked at each other knowingly. She willingly surrendered all the details of her premonition, and what it meant for our family. I was absolutely speechless.

However, I was the only one who was being given anything. This irked Rosalie, whose ego was only minutely threatened. Impatience flooded Rosalie, and she stood angrily to her feet. "I don't understand why you'd call us all together just so you and Edward could trade secrets."

Esme and Carlisle simultaneously attempted to assuage the temperamental Rosalie, but to no avail. She shook off Emmett, and was headed for the door.

"Rose, stop." I called in my most authoritative voice. Everyone suddenly hushed and stared. "Of all people, you'll want to hear Alice's news the most."

Slowly, Rosalie sat back down. Her irritation, however, was not so easily quelled. "Then why don't you share with the rest of the non-omniscient class?" She threw her arms across her chest, looking along the lines of an angry wife mixed with a temperamental child.

I nodded to Alice; this was her news to share.

Alice took a deep breath, as if it were to help calm her. As if this were some class speech that was causing her nerves to churn endlessly. Or pherhaps it was to build tension. Either way, she spoke finally. "As I was saying, I had a premonition. And I think I've found a way to become human again. Permanently."

–

**Please review! :D  
~IwillBetherewhereyouare**


End file.
